


Scavenger

by Amariys



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Gonna stop tagging now, Maybe OOC, a bit description of gore, and a not-so cool headed Yomo, idk what to tag, it's a spontaneous fic, maybe character analysis?, more like self-indulgent, setting is back in the fourth ward, so blond sadistic Uta yeah, well it's TKG after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariys/pseuds/Amariys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta was the only person Renji ever wanted to eat alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavenger

**Author's Note:**

> All my heart goes to [popsky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/popsky/pseuds/popsky) for her willingness in proofreading this piece.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applied.

**SCAVENGER**

Once between their bloody dance of fists and claws, Uta had first thrown the question:

“Do you know why they call you Raven?”

The lilting voice hadn’t changed at all. There might even be a trance of twisted affection in it. Only a morbid grin on his face, showing rows of teeth gone pinkish because of blood, belied the affectionate image.

Renji snarled and didn’t bother to answer. He had more important things to worry about – like how to escape from the choking hold Uta had around his neck; like how his own claws seemed ineffective at prying open the fingers intended to crush down his throat. None of them had used their kagune until now; it was yet another game between them—to see how much damage they could inflict at each other with their fists (which was _a lot_ ) until one of them gave into the danger and used their kagune; therefore losing a battle if not the war—which this time Renji could afford to lose.

With a ripping sound his kagune sprang up from his back; dark red like drying blood, pulsing in sync with his heartbeats and utterly lethal as it drove forward, hitting Uta straight on his chest, sending the smaller ghoul flying back a few feet.

The claws around his neck were ripped away, taking a chunk of flesh with them; the blood flooded freely like bizarre river of red before starting to go sluggish as Renji’s body regenerated. It still hurt like hell.

Fortunately (or not), pain had always been a part of Renji’s life and it only grew more prominent ever since his arrival in the fourth ward and, more specifically, meeting with the blond haired ghoul who ruled said ward. Thus, the pain pulsing on his neck was registered and filed away even as he moved, kagune thrusted forward first before his body followed, ready when the sharp appendage missed Uta completely.

Uta’s sharp laugh rang brightly; an anomaly between the pain and blood, but infectious nevertheless. The corners of Renji’s lips twitched into a smile before he realized it and despite knowing one wrong move could mean the death of him, he couldn’t help feeling delighted.

Later on, if he had the time (and the will) to think about it, Renji would realize Uta was the only person who could make him feel like that during a battle. For now, though, he had no luxury for self-contemplation.

By the end of it, both bruised and looking like death warmed over, none of them remembered the question Uta had asked. They parted ways without words, as always, and as Uta finally disappeared from his line of sight, Renji let his exhaustion take over him.

Not for the first time he cursed the blond haired ghoul; silently contemplating the benefits of moving on if only it meant he’d never meet Uta ever again. The thought was dismissed soon after though, because it was useless and far too risky.

(Renji never realized the smile still firmly fixed on his face even then; nor did he understand the true reason he could never truly leave the fourth ward.)

(The anger that had always been a part of him shimmered down to nothingness as he lost consciousness, leaving him only momentary reprieve.)

(Sometimes, violence was the most effective tranquilizer.)

.

.

.

Renji hated the taste of ghoul flesh; it was disgusting, even more so than the human food he had once tried out of desperation. The muscle was like molding rubber; the blood thick oil that clogged his throat and the occasional fat diluted glue that left unpleasant after-taste for days.

Nothing was even more disgusting and yet Renji couldn’t stop eating them because he _needed_ to become stronger.

Still, feeding time wasn’t exactly his favorite time of the day. He always made sure no one was around when he forced himself to do the act of cannibalism (after hunting and killing down some ghouls) – so of course Uta would find him there, exactly when he was tearing on a throat of some ghoul who had died only a moment ago.

“Is he tasty?”

The meat went the wrong way, making Renji choke and cough almost violently. Uta blinked before idly patting at Renji’s back, for once touching him without real malice. He was truly curious, since he had never been interested in the act of cannibalism (and was strong enough without having to resort to that). That was the only reason he’d bother following Renji to his ‘feeding ground’ – to see the act being performed with his own eyes.

However, the fact that he and Renji weren’t friends—despite the somewhat mutual understanding they had established a while ago about not killing each other—was still firmly planted in his mind. So once Renji’s cough had subsided, Uta wisely pulled his hand away, not wanting to risk losing the appendage in a moment of carelessness.

“Are you alright?”

Renji glared instead of answering and bared his teeth. “Why are you here?”

“I was curious. You’re the only ghoul I know who’d willingly do the act of cannibalism, so I followed you here.”

The look Renji gave Uta was decidedly rude. Thankfully, Uta had gotten that kind of look (the kind that seemed to question his sanity) often enough that he no longer felt offended. His gaze shifted lower instead, to the mess of rendered flesh on Renji’s lap. Idly he reached out and scooped some blood on his finger. His eyes caught Renji’s as he slowly stuck the stained finger onto his mouth and sucked. Uta made a face after swallowing.

“That’s disgusting.”

“No one said ghouls taste good.”

“It’s worse because it’s cold. Do you really have to wait until they died before eating them?”

“It’s easier to eat when your food can’t attack you.”

“But that’s _boring_.”

Renji stared evenly at Uta until finally the blond ghoul scowled and turned his face away. Apparently, Uta was the only one who cared about excitement even when eating. Renji waited for few seconds to see if Uta still had something to say, before continuing to feed when only silence greeted him. He was very conscious of Uta’s intense gaze on him and tried to tell himself it didn’t matter—only to fail miserably.

With a sigh, he pulled away from his food, giving Uta a pointed look as he asked, “Do you still have any business here?”

“Do you want me to leave?” Uta asked in return, head tilted as he watched Renji, lips twitched slightly in amusement.

Renji was unimpressed. “Yes.”

The answer was delivered swiftly. Uta blinked slowly, contemplating his options. He could stay just for the sake of annoying Renji and perhaps they could have another fight after that—Uta had always _loved_ their fights—but then it would make Renji hate him more and Uta really didn’t want that. Especially not since he had finally managed to have a proper conversation with the Raven.

(Renji wasn’t much of a conversationalist, but his silence spoke more than any words could and Uta was fascinated by it.)

In respect of their mutual understanding—which, hopefully, would develop further into some kind of friendship—Uta decided to leave Renji alone. It wasn’t like he couldn’t follow Renji again in the future; and besides his curiosity had been filled somewhat – at least now he knew how ghouls tasted.

“I’ll see you later then, Renji-kun,” said Uta with a smile. He wasn’t really surprised when no answer came from Renji. Humming softly, he had started to walk away before something occurred to him.

“Ah, that reminds me,” Uta halted and turned back around, making sure he had gained Renji’s attention before continuing with a sharp smile, “Do you know why they call you Raven?”

The question was familiar. Renji narrowed his eyes as he answered, “No.”

The smile on Uta’s face widened into a grin full of sharp teeth. “They call you that, because you always feed on dead bodies. Ravens are scavengers, you see. Maybe you should try eating them alive just to prove everyone wrong.”

Renji’s eyes darkened. “I don’t care about that.”

“Maybe you should.” Uta shot back, still with the same grin on his face, before he truly disappeared, leaving Renji alone with his food.

For a while, Renji’s gaze stayed glued to the spot where Uta had once been. The blond’s words playing on repeat inside of his head. Then he shifted his gaze towards the body on his lap. He cursed Uta because now his appetite was completely gone.

With a sigh he pushed the body to the ground and stood up, suddenly revolted. He needed fresh air and distraction to take his mind off of Uta’s words. Besides, he really didn’t care about what people said—and in his opinion, ghouls’ flesh would still taste bad, no matter whether you ate it warm or cold—but it also brought an image he would rather not delve on.

(Because he couldn’t deny the thought had its appeal; especially to the darker side of his nature that had seemed to rouse more often ever since his meeting with Uta—

(—and also because he wasn’t ready to admit a secret he had kept close to his heart: that Uta was the only person Renji ever wanted to eat alive.)

.

.

.

**—END.**


End file.
